Mates 2
by Love Gems
Summary: Sequel to mates.


Author's Note: This story will have sexual intercourse in this. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! First time writing a sex scene. Balto and the others are humans. Crossover between Balto and Percy Jackson. Yaoi. Mentions of rape, abuse and past abuse, and sexual intercourse. Sequel to mates

Two bodies were laying on the floor. A dark hair man has his arms wrapped around a gray hair man's waist. The dark hair man looked at the other man. He lean down and kissed his lover on the forehead. The other man moaned.

"I love you Percy. I would do anything for you." The man moan. Percy or the black hair man smirk.

"Anything Balto?" Percy asked with a glee lurking in his voice. Balto looked at the man he loves and was uncertain of Percy's tone.

"Yes anything Percy. Why?" He said with uncertainly. Percy slides his right hand down Balto's stomach and onto his lover's balls. Balto grasp when Percy's strong hands grip firmly on his balls. He knew that Percy loves him so much that he will show him love every day. Balto and Percy would do anything for each other.

Percy started to pumping up and down his lover's balls and he put his mouth on Balto's nibbles, along with his other hand. Percy switched were his mouth on his lover's balls and moved up and down, making Balto cum. Percy started to prep his mate and Balto moan and groan and whimper at Percy's touches.

Percy looks at him and smirks at Balto and started to go in his mate and the nice sound that Balto is making, makes Percy go on and begins to thrust inside Balto slow and steady. After a beg for more and faster and deeper. Percy began to go faster and deeper inside of the gray hair man. Percy knows where to hit Balto's pleasure spot.

After both men cum, Percy pulled out of Balto and pulled him into a shower. After the shower both men went into town. They saw Jenna with a very familiar blond hair woman. Percy smiled widely and shouted,

"Annabeth!" The blond hair woman turned and smiled. She ran to hug Percy and Balto.

"What are you doing here Annabeth?" Balto asked his best friend's girlfriend. Percy introduce Annabeth and Jenna the first time Annabeth came to visit Percy. They hit it off real well and Annabeth moved to Alaska to get away from everyone. Piper and Jason were ruling Camp Half-Blood and Reyna and Frank were ruling Camp Jupiter. Piper and Jason were married and have two kids.

Frank married Hazel and Leo and have four kids. Reyna and Thalia are engage, along with Will and Mason. Nico is with Ethan and Alabaster. All three of them found each other in Japan, when Nico was shadow traveling. All three of them were married and adopted five demigod children. Annabeth saw that she was unhappy, because Percy was not around. Percy and Annabeth saw each other as siblings and love each other as that. When Percy said they should be fake lovers, just for covering each other's little secret, Annabeth agreed.

Annabeth told Percy that she was gay when they were fifteen. After she confessed, Percy did too. He told her about Balto. That was after Percy defeated Kronos. They were pretending to date, so their parents would not thing twice of setting them up.

After the war with Gaia, Percy told Annabeth alone, that he was leaving for Alaska to stay for good. He also told her that there was a nice certain someone that he could introduce her to. Percy told Annabeth that Balto and her are good friends. Annabeth told Percy that she will visit him later.

That was a year and a half ago. Annabeth started to coming to Alaska and visiting Percy, Balto and Jenna more and more. After two months passed, Annabeth stopped coming around. Now here she is and looks like she is staying for good.

"I am here Balto to stay. Jenna and I are moving in with each other and are adopting two boys and two girls. I was visiting with Jenna and finding a good place to go. We have a house in the town and will be moving in two days. The builders are finishing up, after that Jenna and I are going to the orphanage and picking the kids up." Annabeth said. Percy and Balto looked at her and at each other and grinned.

"Good for you two. You both deserve this." Percy said. Balto nodded and lean on Percy, who wrapped his arms around him. Balto felt Percy's hands on his and smiled. He knew that Percy didn't want kids and neither did he, because of both of their pasts. Balto didn't want his kids to be hurt by the people that they want to protect and Percy didn't want monsters to go after the kids. Jenna and Annabeth did and the guys are happy for them. Percy and Balto are happy with their relationship and didn't want to change it.

After that was over, the two males went back to the boat. Percy had Balto up to the wall, his lips on his.

"I love you so much Balto. We may not have kids, but I have you, Annabeth, Jenna and the two Muk and Luk and the old man. I don't want to change that for you." Percy said to his lover. Balto smiled against the lips.

"I love you too Percy. I know that we don't want our kids to grow up abuse like we were. I don't want it to change." Balto said and groaned, when Percy's hand started to stroke Balto. No matter what, Percy knows how to pleasure Balto. Balto knows how make Percy go for more. They loved each other and no matter what force that gets in the way, Percy and Balto's love for each other will stay strong. Steel tried to get into Balto's head, but Percy would always make those memories disappear. The House of Hades will forever hunt Percy, Balto will be there to hold him as he cries.

Their love for each other will stay the same and grow stronger and stronger by the day. They don't have to worry about people getting in the way of their love.


End file.
